


So, Netflix?

by llamaprincess131



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, F/F, First Time, Fluffy, Ophelia is a sweetheart, They are adoRABLE AND IN LOVE, morning after fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: The morning after Jules and Ophelia's first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've actually finished! Yay, for me. But, anyway, Sweet/Vicious is great and I thought that there needed to be fics and since I have only seen one so far, I had to write one. Sorry, if the charaters seem a bit OCC, still trying to get the hang of their personalities. I hope you enjoy!

Jules woke up with someone gently shaking her arm. Ophelia, sitting on the space next to her, smiled at her as she opened her eyes. “Hey, there.” She said, her voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, I, um, made some breakfast, if you want some?” Said Ophelia, awkwardly looking down at her thumbs. She was nervous, Jules realized. It was strange seeing Ophelia nervous, it seemed foreign on the woman. It was usually Jules who got nervous out of the two of them. 

Jules smiled,sitting up. “Thank you.” Ophelia looked up, the words were for more than the breakfast. They were for the amazing night that Ophelia had given her. Jules squeezed her hand. “I’d love some.” Ophelia’s face lit up at her words. Jules heart melted at the smile on Ophelia’s face- god, she was perfect, Jules couldn’t help but think. Her mind wandered back to last night, when Ophelia kissed her so softly as she laid her onto her bed. When Ophelia paused and asked her if she was sure, if it was okay to touch her. It was perfect. Ophelia was perfect, and Jules couldn’t have wished for more. 

“I’ll be right back, then.” Said Ophelia, gesturing towards her kitchen. She leaned forward and kissed the top of Jules head, then stood up and walked out of the bedroom, off to the kitchen. Jules could hardly believe how sweet Ophelia was, they had been dating for two months now and she still surprised her with how sweet and romantic she could be. A few minutes later Ophelia walked back into the room, carrying two glasses of orange juice and two plates of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. 

“You do like blueberry pancakes, right?” Asked Ophelia. “Shit, maybe I sh-”

“Ophelia.” Said Jules. “I like blueberry pancakes.” 

“Okay, good. Good.” She said, handing Jules her plate and drink before sitting down beside her. “Okay, so I don’t have to work today and you don’t have class on Saturdays, so I thought we could stay in bed all day and watch netflix. I mean unless you have something else to do. Or you have to get back to your sorority because they freak out when you're gone or-” 

“Ophelia?” 

She stopped. “Yeah?”

“Why are you freaking out?” Asked Jules.

Ophelia opened her mouth and closed it, trying to decide what to say. “I’m not-” Jules raised an eyebrow at her, was she really trying to say she wasn’t freaking out. “Okay , so maybe I am freaking out.”

“Why?” 

Ophelia sighed.”Okay, I’m just nervous because I’ve never really had a relationship that lasted more than two weeks and I’ve never really been the type to sleep over or stay through the morning. But, here you are and I…” She paused and took a breath. “I think I love you and last night was amazing for me and-and I hope it was for you too. And I just want it too be perfect because you’re perfect and I really don’t want to mess this up.” 

Jules heart melted, she really was perfect. “You love me?”

Ophelia looked scared, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted. “I..” She paused, searching Jules’s eyes for a good way to respond. “I.. yes. I know it's early, I just-”

Jules grinned and grabbed Ophelia by the her shirt. “Can I kiss you?” She asked. 

Ophelia was at a loss for words, finally she managed, breathlessly “Always.”

Their lips met, and Jules kissed her like she was coming up for air after being underwater for far too long. Jules let out a breath and rested her forehead against Ophelia’s when the kiss ended. “I love you too.” 

Ophelia smiled and pressed her lips to Jules again. It wasn’t long kiss, but it was sweet and tender and it made Jules heart beat faster than normal. When they broke apart Jules grinned. “So, netflix?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
